Baubles, Bangles and Thieves
by inner thoughts
Summary: A night out at an embassy party had Lee and Amanda running into an old friend and nemesis.  Is he really as innocent as he claims to be?
1. Chapter 1

**_Scarecrow__and__Mrs. King and_ all of its characters are owned by Warner Bros. and Shoot the Moon Production Company. No copyright infringement is intended!**

**TIME: Post 4th season- A few weeks after _Orchids and Intrigue _concludes**

**References are made to Season 4, Episode 16: _Do You Take This Spy?_**

Amanda slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 6:45am. Far too early to be up on a Saturday, but she couldn't sleep any longer. She lay there for a few minutes trying to decide if she should try to go back to sleep or if she should get up and start her day. Lee inhaled deeply as he slept next to her. Amanda watched him as the slept and imagined what he must be dreaming about. His chest slowly rose and fell as he breathed in and out. She thought about how much she loved him and how she still sometimes found it hard to believe that they were actually married and that he chose her.

Their relationship got off to such a strange and bazaar start 5 years ago at the train station. She knew after Lee found her at the drive-in restaurant, dressed as a pirate that she was going to be seeing a lot more of this man. It wasn't long after that that she first began to fall in love with him. They had certainly been through their fair share of ups and downs: kidnappings, fights, poisonings, being shot, drugged…..Amanda began to laugh to herself as she recounted all the crazy things they had been through together. It was all those things that brought them together, made them rely on each other. And somewhere along the line, they fell madly in love.

When Amanda married Joe, she loved him, for sure. They had been each other's first real loves. They built castles in the sky and made big plans for their future. Little did Amanda realize that she was the one that was going to have to make most of the sacrifices in their relationship. When she married Joe, she thought it would be forever. When they divorced, she thought she would never be happy again. Philip and Jamie were so small.

"Thank goodness for Mother…where would I ever have been without her?" Amanda thought to herself.

Amanda hated lying to her all those years about working as an agent and about her relationship with Lee. A great weight had been lifted off her shoulders once they finally told her mother the truth. Amanda was still very surprised at how well her mother took the news.

"I think that she had me figured out a while ago, but just needed to know she was right!" Amanda thought. "And now, she is dating a spy! Harry Thornton of all people!"

Amanda was happy that her mother and Harry were dating. They were so good for each other. Both had the same love of life and that spirit that you just can't keep down. They have been inseparable since they met a few weeks ago. Mother even got to see Lee in action that day at the orchards. Amanda was not too happy about that little fact. She didn't want her mother in harm's way.

"Mother thought it was great! She was so impressed with Lee and his ability to take down the bad guy. 'One punch, Amanda! Lee knocked that man out with one punch!' she kept saying to me for days after the arrest." Amanda recalled.

Amanda wondered if her mother would still be so excited to see Lee in action when he had to shoot someone, or hit them over and over till they were down. Those days were much harder to watch.

Amanda slowly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Lee. It was obvious that she was not going to get any more sleep this morning. She was happy that her morning sickness was becoming less and less frequent. Today was a day when she felt pretty good! Amanda slipped on her sweatpants and zip-up sweatshirt and headed downstairs. The house was quiet and still. Everyone else was still asleep. Amanda liked this quiet time to herself. She filled the coffee pot with water and began to brew this morning's java. She got the ok from the Dr. to have one cup a day. Most days, she skipped it all together and had some herbal tea or hot chocolate, but this morning, she was craving coffee. As the coffee brewed, Amanda looked out the window. The leaves were changing and falling off the trees. Some of the trees were bare. Before you know it, winter would be here.

Amanda poured herself a cup of coffee and went outside to sit in the gazebo. The morning air was crisp with the smell of crunchy leaves and freshly cut grass. Amanda sat cross legged on the bench and sipped her coffee. She noticed the basketball sitting in the middle of the backyard, right were Jamie left it last night after he and Philip were playing basketball with Lee. It made her heart swell with happiness when she saw the three of them together. Joe loved his boys, but was never really much of a father to them-at least not with the little things. Sure, he always financially provided for them and made sure that they visited every other weekend, but the day to day stuff….Lee was there for them. Lee loved them like they were his own, and the boys loved him, too. She couldn't believe when Jamie asked Lee if he could call him Dad. Amanda hoped that someday they would feel comfortable enough to call him dad, but she didn't expect it this soon. Lee had already helped Philip break into the dating world. She knew that they had their man to man talks more often than they told her. She was so happy that Lee was there for Philip. And Jamie-it was a rough start at first when Lee came into their lives. But, after Jamie stopped trying to push Lee away, he realized that Lee was there for him and wanted to be part of his life, too. The two of them have been best buddies ever since. She hasn't seen Jamie smile so much for a very long time. Amanda smiled as she thought of her happy family.

"And don't think I forgot about you, little one!" Amanda said aloud while she rubbed her stomach. She leaned back against the wall of the gazebo and looked at the ever-growing bump that was emerging from her stomach. Every day she had to remind herself that this was real-that she and Lee really were expecting a baby. Amanda was so excited about this baby; so much so that she almost felt a little guilty about it. She was excited about Philip and Jamie, too. She was excited because with Philip, he was her first and everything was new. She was becoming a mother and experiencing the miracle of pregnancy and childbirth and of course turning her relationship with Joe into a family. With Jamie, she knew what to expect. She was more at ease with her pregnancy. She was still excited, but things with Joe started to get rough. With this baby, Amanda found herself being excited in ways that she was not with the other two. She was excited because this baby was a part of her and a part of Lee. She couldn't wait to see what he or she looked like, acted like. Would the baby look like her, or like Lee or like neither of them! Would they have brown eyes or Lee's beautiful green-hazel eyes? Amanda was enjoying her pregnancy so much and was enjoying watching Lee get excited over the baby, too. She couldn't wait to see him with an infant. It was going to be a learning curve for all, of that much, Amanda was certain. But it was going to be a great adventure.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the paper boy ride by on his bike. He must have just tossed the paper on the front walk. Amanda stood up and stretched and walked out front to get the paper leaving her coffee mug on the gazebo bench. The warm sun felt so nice on her face. The last few days had been overcast and kind of damp. This morning was a beautiful morning. Amanda smiled as she walked by the scarecrow that Harry bought them and put in their front yard. Lee thought that the scarecrow needed a Mrs. Scarecrow, so he went back to the orchard and bought him a scarecrow wife.

"Good Morning!" Amanda said to the scarecrow couple as she picked up the morning paper.

As she walked back to the backyard, Amanda read the front page of the paper. Nothing too exciting this morning-which given the fact that they had the weekend off, was a very good thing.

"Good morning, gorgeous!"

"Lee! You startled me! What are you doing up so early? I wanted to let you sleep!"

Amanda leaned over and kissed Lee who was sitting on the bench keeping her coffee mug company.

"Well, when I rolled over to snuggle with my wife, she wasn't there so I thought I would go find her."

"Sorry, sweetheart. I just couldn't sleep anymore. I was feeling good this morning so I thought I would get up and come enjoy the morning."

"So it wasn't our child that woke you up this morning?"

"Nope! I am actually feeling good!"

"And starting to get a little belly!"

Lee beamed at Amanda as he put his hand on her stomach.

"No I'm not, just a little bump, that's all!"

"Haha! Nope that's not all! I was watching you from inside the house. When you got up and stretched, your sweatshirt lifted up and I could see your little baby belly starting to show!"

Amanda looked down at her stomach. She knew Lee was at least a little right. Her clothes were not fitting quite right these days which concerned her given that they were supposed to go to the French Embassy reception tonight.

"Well, let's hope my dress still fits for tonight!"

"You'll be the most beautiful one there!"

Lee leaned over and kissed Amanda.

"Don't let Mother hear you say that! Don't forget that she and Harry are going, too!"

"That is very weird for me, Amanda!"

"Weird for you? How do you think it is for me? I spent all those years making up excuses why I was all dressed up and now she is going to be AT one of those parties, seeing a lot of the same people that I was lying to her about!"

"Well, you are going to have to talk to her ahead of time and make sure that she is not doing anything that was draw unusual attention to us. We will be there among friends, but you never know whose eyes are watching, if you know what I mean."

"I do, and I plan on having a chat with her. Perhaps you can give Harry a call and have him do the same?"

"Good idea, Amanda. I will wait until it gets a little later and then give him a call."

"Tonight is simply all pleasure, isn't it? Or are we working tonight?"

"Um…..well."

"I know what that um…...well means, Scarecrow! We're working, aren't we?"

"A little, but mostly just socializing. Really I just am being passed some information about diamond smuggling. After that, I am all yours!"

"Diamond smuggling? Is that really something that concerns the agency?"

"Well, when the diamonds are being snuck into the country to be exchanged for weapons that are then being sold to the middle east….yeah, we need to at least check it out. It may very well turn out to be a big nothing."

"OK, but I am dancing with my husband tonight for at least 3 dances. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am! Do you want some more coffee? I am going in to get a cup."

"No thanks, sweetheart. I had my one cup for today but a glass of juice would be great!"

Lee went into the house to get a cup of coffee. Amanda leaned back and opened the paper and began to read.

"You know, Amanda? I am sure this whole diamond thing is going to be nothing! We are going to have some fun tonight. It's been a long time since I've been to a good embassy party."

Lee sat back down beside Amanda and handed her a glass of orange juice.

"Oh? When was that? When you went with Leslie, your little translator girlfriend? Hmmm?"

"Leslie? Um…where did she come from? No! That is not at all what I was thinking!"

Amanda started to laugh. She loved teasing Lee. Sometimes it was so easy to do! She folded up the paper and swatted Lee on the leg with it. Lee grabbed the paper and began to retaliate when he stopped suddenly and froze.

"Lee, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Did you see who is back in town and on page 2 of this newspaper?"

"No, I haven't read it yet. Who is it?"

"Who is it?" Lee said in a very agitated tone. "I'll tell you who it is! Nick Grant! He's back in town…the man that almost ruined our wedding is back in town!"

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick Grant? The art thief, Nick Grant?" Amanda exclaimed.

"Yes! One in the same!" Lee said with great frustration in his voice.

"Let me see that." Amanda said as she took the newspaper from Lee.

Amanda scanned page 2 of the paper. She saw nothing mentioning Nick Grant.

"Lee, there is nothing here about Nick Grant. What are you talking about?"

"Bottom right. That picture right there with Washington's latest woman of the hour."

Amanda examined the picture and the caption that went with it: "Sophia Lantin presented the Children's National Medical Center with a $1,000,000 donation in the name of her late husband, Gerald Lantin, at last night's charity ball. (l to r Louise Johnston, Alfred Ashe, Sophia Lantin)"

"Lee, it doesn't say anything about Nick. It talks about a charity donation."

"Look at the picture!"

Amanda examined the picture more closely. She saw a picture of a dark-haired woman that looked to be about 50, a silver-haired tall man that stood next to her that seemed to be about the same age, and a blonde woman that Amanda assumed to be Sophia Lantin holding a piece of paper that resembled a check.

"Lee, I'm sorry but I just don't see Nick"

Lee grabbed the paper and pointed to the picture.

"Right there, Amanda! Nick is right there!"

"You mean the back of that man's head? You think THAT is Nick Grant? Oh come on, sweetheart! Don't you think you are jumping to conclusions here?"

"Amanda, it's more that the back of his head! It's the profile and yes, I think that is Nick Grant and no I don't think I am jumping to conclusions! I have been burned by that man too many times! He turns a town upside down and I am left holding the bag! Did I ever tell you about the hotel bill that I got stuck with in France because of him?"

"Yes, sweetheart. You did. I guess this man kind of looks like him but we don't know if it is him. And if it is, he is out at a charity ball in this picture. Maybe he's changed?"

Lee rolled his eyes at Amanda.

"Changed? No….Nick Grant doesn't CHANGE. It's just a matter of time before there is a mess I have to clean up thanks to him. Need I remind you of what happened last time he was in town?"

"No, I remember quite well. I thought that we were going to miss our appointment with the justice of the peace and have to postpone our wedding. I thought he was extradited back to Turkey after that whole thing."

"Well, we left him in custody and then went on vacation. Someone let Nick slip through the cracks and he disappeared somewhere. Now to land right back in my lap!"

"How come I never heard anything about this? All this time I thought he was in Turkey."

"Well, you were recovering from being shot and I was trying to deal with almost losing my wife of a few days, and trying to go back to work without you there all the time…it didn't seem important to bring up the subject of Nick Grant."

Lee was tightening his jaw so much that the muscles in his cheeks were dancing. The thought of Amanda lying helpless in that hospital bed, fighting for her life was almost too much for Lee to handle. He could feel the nightmare coming back to him. That in conjunction with Nick Grant was sending his blood pressure sky high.

"Lee….calm down. We don't know if it's him. And if it is, you can assign one of the newer agents to deal with him. It doesn't have to be you!"

Lee faced Amanda and took her hands in his.

"You're right. I am over reacting. We'll wait and see. I think Reynolds would be the perfect man to put on this should the case arise."

"See, there you go! Feel better?"

Amanda leaned forward and gave Lee a kiss. She stepped back and looked at him with a smile on her face. Lee then pulled her back closer to him and gave her a much deeper, more passionate kiss.

"Now I do!" he said.

Amanda kissed him back and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, her big brown eyes smiling up at him.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Oh, Amanda. I love you, too. And, I can feel your baby belly as we hold each other!"

Lee smiled and beamed at Amanda as the first real signs of the baby were starting to show themselves. Had she not been as svelte as she was it probably would take another few weeks to show, but Lee could tell the difference. He stepped back and placed his hands on her stomach and seemed to marvel in the whole process. Amanda smiled as she watched Lee bonding with his child.

"I don't suppose we can keep this a secret much longer, can we?"

"Well, I think we still have a little time, sweetheart. You notice the changes in my body because you are looking for them and well, because you know my body…"

"Yes, I do!" Lee said with a flirtatious grin. Amanda smiled.

"What I mean is, I want to still hold off saying anything. I am just barely showing. My regular clothes still fit even though they are a bit tight. Probably around Christmas time it will all be out in the open."

"Ok….I'm just excited!"

Amanda smiled warmly as she saw Lee's eyes dance with excitement.

"How about I go make us some breakfast? Then maybe you can give Harry a call?"

"If you are hungry, make some breakfast, but don't go to that trouble for me. I am fine with coffee for now."

"Lee…."

Amanda stared at Lee.

"I know! I know! The most important meal of the day! Fine, I will have some eggs or pancakes or whatever it is that you feel like making! But not a huge portion, ok?"

"OK, it's a deal! Are you going to be able to drop the boys off at soccer practice this morning? Joe will pick them up and they are staying with him tonight since we are going to the embassy party. When is soccer season over, anyway?"

"Yup, I can drop them off. I am pretty sure that next week is it. Do the boys know they are going to Joe's?"

Lee and Amanda walked into the house.

"Yes they do. I think they are going to the movies tonight."

"Philip is tearing himself away from Jessica for the night?"

"Oh no. She's going with them!"

Lee chuckled. "That's my boy!"

Amanda backhanded him with the spatula she was holding as she gathered everything together to make pancakes.

"Hey! That's MY baby boy! Don't go pushing him to become a man too soon!"

"Amanda, I hate to tell you but puberty is doing that faster than I ever could!"

"I know. I know. I am just so thankful that he has you to talk to and come to with problems. He really loves you. I hope you know that."

Lee began to fill with pride and happiness. A giant grin crossed his face and he began to get the slightest tinge of blush in his cheeks.

"I love him, too. And Jamie. You know, I have been keeping a special eye out on them for years, Amanda. Long before we ever became involved. I just wanted to always make sure they were safe. I felt…..I don't know…drawn to them? Like it was my job to watch over them. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. It does!"

Amanda kissed Lee tenderly on the lips. They could hear the boys bounding down the stairs.

"Time to get breakfast going!"

"Ok, I am going to go call Harry and have a little chat about tonight with him. Be back in a little while. Morning, fellas!"

Lee passed the still groggy boys on the stairs. They nodded in his direction acknowledging his greeting but too sleepy to put it into words. Lee disappeared into his bedroom to make the call to Harry.

Philip and Jamie plopped down on the couch still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Morning, boys! How about some pancakes this morning?"

"Morning…..sure pancakes sound good." Jamie said as he clicked on the TV with the remote flipping through the channels and stopping on Bugs Bunny.

"Aren't you a little old for Saturday morning cartoons, doofus?" Philip said to Jamie trying to snatch the remote out of his hand.

"Hey….fellas, stop fighting. It's way too early in the day to be fighting. Don't forget that your dad is picking you up from soccer practice this afternoon."

"Yeah, mom. We know." Jamie answered back. "He said he was taking us to the movies tonight."

"What do you want to go with your pancakes? Do you want some eggs or some bacon or something?"

"BACON!" They both shouted!

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Lee picked up the phone and began to dial Harry's number. He suddenly stopped and hung up the phone. There was another phone call he felt he needed to make first. Lee picked up the receiver and dialed the number to the agency.

"IFF.."

"This is Stetson. The word of the day is possum. Patch me though to Agent Reynolds."

Lee waited impatiently as the IFF operator connected his call to Reynolds. He had to get to the bottom of this Nick Grant thing. Was it or wasn't it him in that newspaper photo.

"Agent Reynolds…"

"Reynolds? This is Stetson. I have a job for you. I need you to drop whatever you are working on and do some research on a photo that was in this morning's paper."

"Ok….uh…but Sir? I am over in Italy on assignment. Ms. Desmond sent me here a few days ago. Do you want me to fly home?"

Lee cursed under his breath. He had forgotten that Reynolds was out of the country. Maybe Amanda was right. Maybe he was making way too much of this whole thing. What if it WAS Nick? Or….what if it wasn't.

"Uh, no….no, Reynolds. Sorry I forgot you were over there. When you come back, I can have you do some research on this person. Not a big deal. Stetson out."

Lee sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Something about that picture was eating away at him but he couldn't figure out what. His gut was saying that was Nick Grant, but he had no proof.

Lee picked up the phone and called the agency again.

"IFF…"

"This is Stetson. Word of the day is possum. Put me through to surveillance…...Hello. This is Scarecrow. I need you to research the where abouts of a Nick Grant, sometimes known as Sir Nicholas or Lord Nicholas. Last know where abouts was Washington, DC in February 1987. Check the data base…there is plenty in there to go on about him. Get back to me as soon as you have some answers for me. Thanks."

Lee felt better that someone was looking into this and that it didn't have to be him. Now, to talk to Harry. Lee dialed Harry's number.

"Hello?"

"Harry…it's Lee. How are you?"

"Oh, Lee! How are you, my boy? Everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I was calling to talk to you about tonight's embassy party. You are planning on going, right?"

"Yes, we are planning on going. You know I am bringing Dotty, right?"

"Yeah, that is what I was calling to talk to you about. Amanda plans on having a chat with Dotty later this morning about the party and how she needs to not over react to anything that Amanda or I do at the party. You never know whose eyes are watching. Amanda thought it would be a good idea if I gave you a quick call and asked you to have the same talk with Dotty later."

"I understand. And I would be happy to chat with Dotty about tonight's party but I don't think you have anything to worry about. I plan on introducing her to a lot of people. I don't think she will have the time to worry about you or Amanda."

Lee began to laugh.

"Harry…..do you remember when I first starting talking to you about Amanda and how she never would do even the simplest things I told her to do like stay in the car? Where do you think she gets that from? Dotty is just as bad as Amanda if not worse sometimes."

Harry chuckled. "I guess you are right about that. Lee! Ok, will make sure she understands the point. Are you working to night?"

"Well, maybe? I got a message that some information was going to be passed to me about some diamond smuggling plot but I don't know who is supposed to pass it to me or when. It could turn out to be nothing at all. I am hoping the evening will be mostly pleasure and not too much business."

"OK, Lee. I will talk to Dotty. I will see you at the party! Give my love to Amanda!"

"Will do….take care."

Lee hung up the phone and laid back on the bed. He didn't know why he was letting the possibility of Nick being in Washington, DC so much bother him. He had once described Nick as fly paper-if you get near it, it gets stuck to you. Life was good right now; he didn't want Nick to get "stuck" to him and his family. Lee began to rub his right side remembering the bullet wound he received the last time Nick was in town from an angry husband firing at Nick. He and Amanda almost missed their own wedding with the justice of the peace because of Nick.

Lee's thoughts then drifted off to remembering their wedding and how incredibly happy he was that day. He never thought that he would get married. All the years of being a solo agent and not letting anyone get close to him….he never thought that he would want what he has right now: a family, a home and the most amazing wife that any man could ask for. Lee quickly clenched his jaw as he allowed the thought of Nick Grant coming into the happy picture and creating some king of havoc.

"Calm down. Let Surveillance handle it for now." Lee said aloud to himself. "Go back down stairs and have some breakfast with your family. And then maybe you and Amanda both can have a talk with Dotty."

"Talk with me about what, Lee?" Dotty said as she stood in the doorway to the bedroom.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Lee quickly sat up and looked at Dotty.

"Good Morning, Dotty! How are you this morning?"

"I am very well, Lee dear. Now what is it that you and Amanda want to talk to me about?"

"We just wanted to talk to you about the embassy ball tonight, that's all. Why don't we go down stairs and have some breakfast and then we can chat after I drop off the boys at soccer?"

Dotty's face lit up at the mention of the ball. It is all she has talked about for days. She is so excited to go to a real embassy ball!

"Oh, yes! I am so excited about the ball! I can't wait to go! Just wait till you see my dress! Harry won't be able to keep his hands off me!"

Dotty giggled. Lee became uncomfortable at the thought of Harry and his mother-in-law being at all sexual with each other, even though he knew that had already come to fruition. Dotty spent many nights over at Harry's house. They had only been dating a short while but it was very clear how much they already cared for each other. Lee was happy for them both, he truly was. Part of him hoped that Harry would become a permanent part of the family and be part of the baby's life. Lee loved Harry as much more than a friend. He was like a father to him.

"Well, Dotty…..Why don't we go down stairs and have breakfast? It should be about ready."

Dotty and Lee went down stairs and into the kitchen. Amanda and the boys were just sitting down to eat. Amanda set down a huge stack of pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. The boys began to dive into the food like a pack of hungry wolves devouring their prey.

"Good morning, Amanda darling!"

"Oh! Good morning, Mother! Sleep well?"

"Yes, very well."

"Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Oh, I'll get it dear. You and Lee sit down and get some breakfast before the boys start eating everything in sight."

Amanda joined the men of the house at the table. Philip and Jamie were in a feeding frenzy. Lee just watched them in amazement as he sipped his coffee. Amanda took a scoop of scrambled eggs and put some on her plate and dished out a scoop onto Lee's plate, too. Lee looked at her to protest. Before he could say anything, her eyes told him that he needed to eat some breakfast because it was 'the most important meal of the day'. Lee just smiled and thanked Amanda.

"Fellas? What time do you have to be at practice? Is it 9 or 9:30?" Amanda asked.

"9:30 over at the high school field." Philip answered.

"I'm going to drop you guys off so once you are finished with breakfast, go get your stuff together, ok?" Lee informed them.

"Can we take the vette to practice? That would be so sweet!" Philip gushed.

"Yeah, Dad! Can we please take the vette?" Jamie begged.

"There's no back seat! Sorry guys, but we can't take the vette. BUT, I promise that sometime next week I will take each of you out for a spin, ok?"

"Ok. Fine with me!" Jamie said enthusiastically.

Lee smiled at the boys. He loved those small bonding moments that they were able to have together. Amanda noticed Lee smiling and she smiled, too. She knew what the reason was behind his smile and it filled her heart with happiness.

Dotty joined them at the table with her mug of coffee.

"Amanda, Lee said that the two of you wanted to talk to me about the ball tonight."

Amanda's eyes widened and looked at Lee.

"Uh, Dotty…we can talk later after I drop off the boys. No big deal."

Lee tried to play it cool in front of the boys. He didn't want them to catch on to the fact that both he and their mother were uncomfortable at the discussion that Dotty just broached.

"Yes, Mother…..we can chat later! Boys, if you're done, why don't you put your dishes in the sink and go get ready for soccer practice and pack a bag to go stay at your dad's tonight, ok?"

"OK, Mom." Philip said as he made his way over to the sink. "And…last one down ready to go has to ride in the back seat!"

Philip bolted from the kitchen up the stairs. Jamie gulped down the last of his milk and sprang from the table, dishes in hand. He didn't take time to carefully place the dishes in the sink. He tossed the dishes in as he ran past the sink, creating a loud CRASH of dishes and silverware. Amanda shut her eyes and tensed up her face in the anticipation of the mess that she was going to have to clean up in the sink. She was sure that something broke in Jamie's zeal to beat his brother.

"Did I say something wrong, Amanda?"

"Well, Mother, you know we don't talk about agency things around the boys, and well the embassy ball is directly connected to the agency. That's why we wanted to wait to talk to you."

"Well is there something wrong with tonight? I am still going, right? The ball is still on?"

"Yes, Mother. The ball is still on and you are still going. We just wanted to talk to you about some of the things that you might see there and some of the kinds of people you might meet."

"Oh, ok…of course!"

Jamie and Philip came bounding down the stairs trying to be the first one into the kitchen. Jamie dove off the bottom step and flew into the kitchen as if he were sliding into home base, successfully beating Philip and thus earning the coveted spot of riding shotgun.

"YES! YES! I won! I beat Philip! WOOHOOO! SHOTGUN!" Jamie exclaimed as he pulled himself up off of the kitchen floor.

"Whatever, lame-o!"

Jamie didn't care that Philip called him a name. He was so excited to have beaten his brother and to be riding shotgun!

"Well, I guess that's my cue that it is time to leave! Be back in a little bit."

Lee got up from the table and grabbed his keys. On the way out the door, he gave Amanda a kiss. Amanda and Dotty watched as the boys and Lee left the house and ran to the car. Amanda smiled at the sight.

"You know, Amanda? I have never in your life seen you as happy as you have been the last few months. I am so very happy that my daughter found a man as wonderful as Lee. He really is something very special."

Amanda looked at her mother and broke out into the biggest smile that her mouth would allow. Her eyes were dancing at the thought of Lee and how happy she was.

"I know it is cliché, Amanda, but you really are glowing these days! Pregnancy and Lee Stetson certainly agree with you!"

"You certainly are right about that, Mother. I am very, very lucky to have Lee. I think we all are! I love watching Lee with Philip and Jamie. They all love each other so much and it is great to have the male role model around for them 24-7. They both are growing so fast and their lives and bodies are changing so much…thank goodness that Lee is here for them. And this pregnancy is finally starting to agree with me! I am not nearly as tired and not getting sick as much. I am starting to feel good again. My body is going through some wacky changes, too. Mother, my clothes are already fitting tighter! I have a feeling this is going to be a big baby…..or maybe even twins. I haven't said anything to Lee about that thought yet because I don't want to get him all worked up, but I don't remember already showing all over my body this soon with Philip or Jamie."

Dotty looked at Amanda, grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Amanda, darling….it would be amazing if you had twins, but I hate to tell you…you definitely began to show early in your two pregnancies, especially in your umm…. breasts….just like you are now."

Amanda got a little embarrassed and looked down at her chest. She knew her mother was right about it being larger.

"I know…they are really starting to grow already. I guess I just forgot when I started to show with the boys. I loved being pregnant with them, but I am really loving this pregnancy. I actually feel a little bad about it. I am so excited for this baby!"

"Don't feel badly….enjoy it! You absolutely enjoy it. And it is so fun watching Lee be so excited for this baby, too."

Amanda smiled and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Hope my dress still fits for tonight!"

"Speaking of tonight, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, Mother…..tonight there are going to be a lot of people around. Most of them will be friendly and good people, but some of them may not be. You just never know at these things. It is important that you stick with Harry and don't pay too much attention to what Lee and I may or may not be doing. Just kind of ignore us. You will be safer that way."

"You want me to go to the party and ignore you and Lee?" Dotty questioned in an almost nonbelieving tone.

"Pretty much. There could be people there that want to hurt us, and if they know you are related to us, they could use you to get to us. So, stick with Harry, have a wonderful time and pretend you don't know us. OK?"

"So, I can't say hi to my daughter or ask her if she's having fun or anything like that? I am just supposed to ignore you?"

"Well of course you can say hi and we can chat a bit, but just don't go telling people that you are my mother or Lee's mother-in-law. Don't react if you hear our names or you hear Lee referred to as Scarecrow. Enjoy Harry's company and have a good time.

"OK….I guess I can do that."

Dotty looked disappointed.

"Oh, Mother…..don't be sad. You will have a great time. And it really is for your own good and for ours, too. It's safer this way for everyone."

"Ok, sweetheart. Whatever you say!"

"Which dress are you going to wear tonight, Mother?"

Dotty's face lit up at the thought of her dress.

"Oh! I am going to wear the midnight blue dress. You know, the one with all the crystals embroidered right into the fabric. And I am going to wear those fabulous new silver shoes I bought last month. Oh I absolutely cannot wait! Harry is going to have a hard time keeping his eyes in his head! At least I hope that is the reaction he will have!"

Amanda smiled as she watched her mother's face light up as she talked about her dress and Harry. Amanda may be the happiest she has ever been, but she wasn't the only one. Dotty hasn't been this happy since Amanda's father passed away. Amanda was so happy to see her mother find someone that makes her this overjoyed.

"Oh, Mother! You know he will have that reaction. He looks at you that way when you are in jeans and a t-shirt!"

Dotty giggled with happiness and excitement.

"Oh, Amanda! Look at the time! I have to go get ready for my hair appointment! Then I am going over to Harry's and getting ready there."

Dotty sprang up from the table and put her coffee mug in the sink. Amanda began cleaning up the breakfast dishes. She was afraid to look in the sink thinking she would find broken plates and glasses from Jamie tossing his plate in there earlier. Thankfully, nothing was broken. Amanda rinsed off the glasses and mugs and placed them on the top row in the dishwasher. Next she rinsed off the plates. The smiled as she looked at the plate that Jamie always liked to use. It was an old, faded plate of the Hostess Twinkie Man and the Chocolate Cupcake Man that they got by collecting and sending in proof of purchase seals from the box. It was a silly old plate with a few little chips in in, but Jamie loved it. They sent away for the plate when Jamie was about 5. Amanda couldn't believe how quickly the boys had grown. Where had the time gone? Amanda smiled at the plate as she thought of little Jamie and little Philip, and placed the plate in the dishwasher. They were growing up too fast!

Once the dishes were done and the kitchen was clean, Amanda sat down on the couch to read the morning paper as she had started to do a few hours ago. She turned to the picture that had upset Lee earlier. She examined it closely to see if she could identify the man in the picture as Nick Grant. It didn't look unlike him, but she could not say for certain that it _was_ him.

Dotty came down the stairs with her garment bag in tow.

"Amanda, darling? I am off to my hair appointment. I will see you tonight!"

"Ok, Mother! Love you! Have fun!" Amanda called from the family room."

"Ok! Love you, too!"

Dotty left through the front door. Amanda imagined that her mother was probably almost skipping to her car in anticipation of tonight's ball. She hoped that there were no issues at the embassy party tonight. She wanted her mother to have fun and she wanted her and Lee to have fun, too! A wave of fatigue began to overtake Amanda. She decided to lie down on the couch and close her eyes for a few minutes.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Lee dropped off the boys at the soccer field and decided to swing by the agency to see if any news as to Nick's where abouts had been turned up. He headed down to surveillance to see what news, if any they had.

"Well, boys? What's the word on Nick Grant?"

"Oh! Uh, Mr. Stetson! We weren't expecting to see you today." Williams said with a nervous shake to his voice. He has not been comfortable around Lee ever since he made the mistake of patching Dotty's call through to Lee on the agency emergency line, thus blowing his cover with his mother-in-law.

"Well….what have you found?"

"Not much, I am afraid. The last location for him that we know of is the Ivory Coast about 7 months ago. Before that, he seemed to jump around Europe."

"Ivory Coast? That doesn't seem like a place where Nick would be spending his time. In what European countries has he been spending most of his time?"

"Italy, France, Spain….you name it, he's been there. Even if just for a short time."

"And no sign of him being back in the US?"

"Not that we can see. I will keep looking."

"OK, good. Call me in a few hours with an update."

"Will do, Mr. Stetson."

Lee headed to his office before he left to go back home. The construction of the bull pen's facelift and reconfiguring was wearing thin on his nerves. He stepped over some tarps and pushed his way through some translucent hanging plastic sheets, finally making it into his office. He clicked on the light and headed over to the filing cabinet to look at his own notes on Nick. Fingering through what seemed like endless files, he finally came upon the folder he was looking for. Plopping himself down in his desk chair he noticed an envelope sitting in the middle of his desk with 'Stetson' written across the front. Lee put down the file and carefully opened the envelope. Inside was a small piece of paper with a message-

'We're still on for tonight…..meet me on the north balcony at 8:30pm. Come alone."

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Dotty gave Harry a gentle kiss hello as she walked into his spacious apartment. Harry smiled as he saw the excitement dancing in Dotty's eyes as she modeled her hair-do for tonight's ball. Dotty was so excited about their big evening tonight she could hardly contain her excitement. Harry took the packages and garment bag from her and placed them on the entryway table. Putting his arms around her waist, he pulled her close to him.

"Hello there! I missed you!" Harry said to her as he touched his nose to hers.

Dotty stared deeply into Harry's blue eyes and smiled as she squeezed him tighter.

"I missed you, too! How are you today?"

"Better now that you're here! Are you excited for tonight?"

"Excited? Excited! Oh Harry, I am beyond excited! I have always wanted to go to a ball!"

Dotty stepped back pressing her hands together in excitement. Dotty always talked with her hands when she was excited or wanted to stress a point. Harry stood back and watched her. She was like a little child on Christmas morning.

"And just you wait until you see my dress tonight! It is going to knock your socks off!"

"I don't know if I will be able to handle it! You knock my socks off every day!"

Harry took Dotty's hand in his and placed a soft kiss in her palm.

"Let's go sit down. I have some lunch waiting for us!"

"Oh, I am so excited, I don't know if I can eat!"

Harry and Dotty sat at the table. Dotty loved the view from the dining room. You could oversee the whole city. It was especially stunning at night.

"Dotty, I am glad that you are excited about tonight's Embassy party."

"Ball!"

"Haha! Yes….embassy BALL. There are going to be all kinds of people there from all walks of life. I am looking forward to introducing you to many of them! You know that Lee and Amanda will be there, too. And well….."

"I know what you are going to say! Amanda already had this talk with me. I should ignore her and Lee and stick close to you. You never know whose eyes may be watching!"

"Well, yes. Something like that. You don't need to ignore them exactly. You can certainly talk to them, but just don't emphasize that you are related to them. And yes, you never do know whose eyes are watching. Hopefully, they will all be watching us."

"Watching us? Why on earth would you hope something like that?"

"Because I am going to be there with the prettiest girl in the world and I want them all to be jealous!"

"Aww….yes."

Dotty smiled and laughed at Harry. She was falling for this man more than she imagined. Tonight was going to be a good night. She just knew it.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Lee walked through the backdoor of the house into an empty kitchen. Tossing his keys onto the kitchen counter, he let out a heavy sigh. The note he just received at the agency was weighing heavily on his mind. Who was it that wanted to meet him? What was this all about? Lee was sure that this meeting was going to amount to nothing, but now with this second message, he was less confident that was true. He really didn't want to work tonight. He wanted to go to the ball and have a good time with Amanda. Lee poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed the milk from the refrigerator. The house was very quiet.

He walked over to the couch to sit down and that is when he noticed Amanda sound asleep. Lee stepped back and watched his beautiful wife asleep. It always amazed him how much he loved her and the affect she had over him. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Amanda stirred and opened her eyes to find Lee looking down on her smiling.

"Well hello there, sweetheart! I guess I fell asleep."

Amanda scooched up into a sitting position making room for Lee at the end of the couch. Lee sat down and pulled Amanda's feet over his lap.

"I guess you did! How are you feeling?"

"Oh I feel fine. I just got a little tired after cleaning up the breakfast dishes. I only meant to lie down for a minute or two. What time is it anyway?"

"It is a little before 1:00."

"1:00? Wow! I guess I was more tired than I thought. Where have you been this whole time?"

"I swung by the agency to see if they had found anything on Nick Grant. Didn't mean to be gone so long."

"Lee…..you really should stop worrying about Nick Grant. Even if it was him in that picture, he has done nothing to warrant you worrying about him."

"Nothing YET." Lee stressed. "Did you have a chance to talk to your mother about tonight?"

Lee took Amanda's foot in his hand and began to give her a foot massage. Amanda leaned back and shut her eyes for a moment reveling in the feeling of the massage."

"Yes I did. I talked to her before she left to get her hair done. I am not exactly sure that she completely understands, but I think she got the message. Mmmm…that feels so good, Lee. You really do have magic fingers. "

"I've been telling you that for some time now, Mrs. Stetson!"

"So you have, Scarecrow. So you have! Keep proving yourself right! Don't forget the other foot!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Lee said with his killer grin.

Lee began to rub Amanda's other foot. Amanda smiled and let out a soft moan. Slowly, Lee pushed up the leg of her sweatpants and began massaging her calf and then her inner thigh.

"Lee…that's not my foot!"

"Do you object?"

"No…not at all! Just don't forget about the other leg!" Amanda said will a devilishly seductive smile.

"Oh I don't intend on forgetting any part of your body! I just like taking my time."

Lee began kissing the inside of her calf working his way up to her lips. He could feel Amanda begin to melt beneath him as he continued to kiss and touch her. Amanda leaned her head back allowing him access to her tender neck. Lee began hungrily kissing Amanda's neck sending electric waves all through her body. Suddenly, he stopped and stood up from the couch.

Amanda opened her eyes and looked at him with disappointed eyes.

"Why did you stop?" Amanda questioned.

"I don't want to hurt the baby, so I thought we could take this to a place where we have a little more play room."

Lee looked at her with that sparkle in his eyes. Before she could answer him, he swept her up in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Let's take this upstairs, Mrs. Stetson!"

Amanda didn't reply in words but rather said yes by looking deep into his eyes and kissing him feverishly.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Harry looked in the mirror as he straightened his bow tie. He much preferred to be in jeans and a sweater, but tonight's event was black tie. He looked very handsome in his black tuxedo. Tonight was going to be a fun evening. He would get the chance to say hello to a lot of old friends that he hasn't seen for a long time. And he was very much looking forward to introducing them to Dotty. Dotty was an unexpected joy in his life. After the romance died between him and Christine, Harry had all but given up hope that he would ever find love again. Dotty was like no other woman he had known before. She had such a love of life and unique way of looking at things. She was beautiful, kind, funny, intelligent and she kept Harry on his toes all the time. He loved that part of her the most. There was no doubt in his mind that he was in love with her and he was pretty sure that she loved him, too.

Harry slid on his tux jacket and gave himself one last look in the mirror.

"Eh-hem" Harry heard from the top of the stairs. He turned around to see Dotty descending the stairs towards him. His face lit up like a Christmas Tree at the sight of her. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her dress was a deep navy blue or midnight blue as she called it. It had small spaghetti straps that rested on her porcelain shoulders. The sweetheart neckline was adorned with white crystals that picked up the light and sparkled brilliantly. The bodice of the dress also sparkled with the same crystals that dispersed as you got closer to the waistline of the dress. The fabric of the skirt flowed to the floor and swayed as she walked. Dotty's hair and make-up was stunning. She truly was going to be the most beautiful woman at the ball tonight.

"So…how do I look?"

Harry took Dotty's hand as she reached the bottom step.

"Dotty…I don't think words can describe how beautiful you look. You are missing something, however."

"I am? What am I missing?" Dotty quickly took inventory of herself and her attire.

Harry pulled a black rectangular velvet covered box out of his jacket pocket.

"This" He said handing the box to Dotty.

Dotty's eyes widened as she reached for the box. Carefully she opened the box to reveal a teardrop diamond necklace on a platinum chain.

"Oh, Harry! It is exquisite! But, I…."

"You can turn around so I can put this necklace on you!"

"Harry, this is too much! I can't accept this!"

"Of course you can, Dotty! It's just a bauble!"

"You call THIS a bauble? It is so lovely! And….well…."

"And nothing. I want you to have it."

Harry fastened the necklace around Dotty's neck. The diamond sparkled on her chest.

"Dotty, please accept this. I want you to have it. It makes me happy to give it to you."

Dotty kissed Harry softly on the lips.

"Ok. Thank you! It is gorgeous."

"No even close to as gorgeous as you. Shall we go?"

Harry offered Dotty his arm and the two of them left to go to the embassy ball.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"Amanda? Are you almost ready? We have to leave in a few minutes!" Lee called up the stairs to Amanda.

Lee was looking dashing in his black tuxedo and crisply pressed white tux shirt. He walked into the kitchen and checked his watch again to see how much time remained until they absolutely had to be on the road to go to the party.

"Amanda! Come on! We can't be late!"

Amanda began to descend the stairs dressed to kill.

"Ok! Ok! I am ready. It took me a little longer to get ready than I anticipated because the dress I was going to wear, didn't really fit right due to our baby. So, I had to wear this one. Do I look ok?"

Did she look ok? Was she kidding? Lee looked at Amanda, his eyes drinking in all her beauty. She was a vision in white. Lee recognized the dress she was wearing. It was a long, white gown with delicate spaghetti straps and a beautiful skirt that was layered to look almost like feathers. He first saw her wear it when they met Emily here in Washington, DC. She was so beautiful that night, too. Lee would have never admitted it at the time, but the vision certainly stuck with him all these years later.

Lee gently took Amanda's hand in his and raised it to his lips kissing it ever so gently.

"Do you look ok? No….ok is not a word I would use to describe the most beautiful woman in the world. You look breathtaking."

Amanda smiled at her husband. She needed to hear that. The dress was a little tighter in some places than it was last time she wore it and she was feeling a little self-conscious.

As Amanda went to grab her wrap, Lee looked at his wife again. She was so beautiful. He was enjoying the changes her body was making. She seemed to fill out the dress in all the right places. She was more beautiful to him today than she had ever been.

"Ready?" Lee offered Amanda his arm as they walked out the front door to the waiting Corvette. Amanda held on to Lee's arm lovingly. They both were looking forward to tonight.

"Yes, sweetheart. Let's go!"

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Dotty could hardly believe her eyes as she walked into the French Embassy's party arm in arm with Harry. The ball room was exquisite! She hardly knew where to begin looking! Everywhere she turned, she saw something more beautiful than the last. The perimeter of the room was lined with round tables. Each table had a white table cloth with the most delicate and beautiful place settings. Each of the napkins had the French flag woven into its pattern. The center pieces of each table were hand blown glass sculptures in red, white and blue, from the ceiling hung the most beautiful crystal chandeliers that shone and sparkled. There were so many gorgeous flower arrangements perfectly placed around the entire ball room. On one of the food tables, an ice sculpture of the Eiffel Tower, on another, an ice sculpture of the L'arc de Triomphe. Each new discovery was more thrilling that the next!

Dotty squeezed Harry's arm tightly and smiled from ear to ear. Harry glanced over at her beaming face and found himself smiling just as wide.

"Hello, Harry! Wonderful to see you tonight!"

"Billy Melrose! How are you? You know Dotty West, right?

"Yes, of course. How are you tonight Mrs. West?"

"Dotty, please! And I am fabulous! So excited to be here! Have you seen Lee and Amanda yet?"

"No, not yet but I expect they'll be along any time now. Will you excuse me?"

Billy headed off to meet and greet some more people. Harry and Dotty strolled around the room and took in the scenery. The band began to play one of Harry's favorite waltzes.

"Shall we dance, my dear?"

"Oh yes! That would be lovely!"

Lee and Amanda arrived shortly before 7:30pm. Immediately they were greeted by Billy and Francine.

"Amanda! Don't you look absolutely gorgeous tonight!"

"Oh, thank you, Sir! I am excited to be here. My mother is coming tonight, too. She's been dating Harry Thornton as I am sure you remember and he thought it would be fun to bring her tonight. I am not sure if they're here yet….we had the talk with her about be careful what you say while you are here."

"Yes, Amanda. I saw her and Harry earlier. She looked stunningly beautiful as well."

"Your mother is HERE Amanda? With Harry? They are still seeing each other?"

"yes, Francine. My mother is here with Harry and they are still seeing each other."

"Well now I have seen everything! What's next? Is she going to join the 'Family Business', too?"

Amanda looked at Francine with daggers in her eyes. She didn't know what had gotten into Francine tonight. It has been a while since she had shown that nasty streak she possesses. Amanda could handle it, but she drew the line when it came to Francine picking on her family. Lee noticed that Amanda was about to lose it on Francine.

"Uh, Amanda…..why don't we dance? Huh? Billy, Francine….we'll catch up with you later."

Lee whisked Amanda onto the dance floor and held her close.

"Lee! What did you do that for? I was about to let Francine have it for talking about Mother like that! I don't know who she thinks she is….being all high and mighty all the time! I mean really! Why is it so bad that my mother is dating Harry Thornton? What is the big deal?"

"Amanda….Francine seemed a like she has already had too much to drink. I don't know what her problem is tonight, but I didn't want to start off our evening with a fight with Francine. Besides, didn't you tell me that tonight you demanded at least 3 dances with your husband?"

Amanda looked at Lee with raised eyebrows.

"Demanded? Demanded? I believe I requested but I don't remember anything about a demand! I thought that you…."

Lee quickly interrupted Amanda's rant with a passionate kiss. He really did want to have a good time tonight and it seemed that the evening had started off on the wrong foot. Lee desperately wanted ot get it back on track. As Lee slowly pulled out of the kiss, he let his eyes rest on Amanda's face.

"Sorry….I guess demanded was a poor choice of words. Let's not get upset tonight, ok? I really just want to have a great night of dancing and fun with my wife. Forgiven?"

Amanda let out a low chuckle.

"Yes…you're forgiven. I am sorry I over reacted. Francine just can push my buttons sometimes.. I want to have a good time, too. How much time do we have before the meeting?"

"About a half hour and it is ME, not WE that has the meeting. The note said to come alone."

"Note? What note? When did you get a note?"

"Today at the agency. There was a note on my desk saying that we were still on for tonight's meeting and to come alone."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, uh..haha..I meant to, but I got a little distracted when I got home!"

Lee smiled at Amanda with that mischievous grin of his.

"Well…so you did! But I still wish you told me. Where are you meeting?"

"Here, out on the north balcony…and NO Amanda….you can't come. I want you in here, safe. Ok?"

"Me? Go with you? I wouldn't do that…why would you think I would do that?"

Lee stared at Amanda with one eyebrow raised.

"Ok, fine! I will stay in here! But you better be careful!"

"I mean it, Amanda. I want you in here out of harm's way. And I want you to ACTUALLY do what I am asking you to do. OK? Please?"

Amanda smiled at Lee and nodded. She wasn't happy about being left behind but she agreed to do as requested this time.

"Oh! Amanda! There you are, darling! I have been looking all over for you! Isn't this the most amazing thing you have ever seen in your life? Hello, Lee dear."

"Hello, Mother…..you look so beautiful tonight! Where is Harry?"

"Dotty….." Lee leaned over and gave Dotty a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh! Is this ok that I am talking to you two?" Dotty said in a whisper.

"Yes, Mother. It is fine, but just don't go spreading it around that we are related, ok?"

"Oh, ok, yes….I know. Both you and Harry had the same speech to give me today. But, Amanda…..I just HAD to come over here and tell you!"

"Tell me what, Mother?"

"Did you see who is here? Right here, in Washington, DC at this very party!"

"Well, there are a lot of people at the party. Can you be more specific or at least give me a hint?"

Amanda looked at Dotty with wide eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sophia DuBois! Sophia DuBois is HERE! Can you believe it?"

Lee looked puzzled.

"Dotty, who is Sophia DuBois?"

"Lee! Are you kidding me? You don't know who Sophia DuBois is? Amanda, please tell me that YOU know who she is?"

Amanda once again shrugged her shoulders and tossed up her hands as she shook her head.

"My own daughter…..Amanda! Sophia DuBois is that French Pastry Chef that I am always talking about! I caught her on the Today show earlier this week! She is here to make a special cake for the President! And she is here tonight! That cake over there is one of hers! Come on…let's go talk to her!"

"Mother, you watch too many cooking shows on TV."

"Amanda, I think that there should be a whole channel that is all about cooking. I would watch it 24/7. Come on! There she is by the pastries! Let's go talk to her!"

Dotty grabbed Amanda by the wrist and pulled her across the room to the pastry chef. As Amanda walked away, she looked over her shoulder at Lee and mouthed "Be Careful!" to him. Lee nodded indicating that he understood her and would be careful.

Lee checked his watch: 8:15. Time to head out to the balcony and see if they mystery person was ready to make contact. Lee subtly checked to make sure his gun was accessible and ready to fire if necessary. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a voice behind him.

"So, Lee…Amanda abandoned you for some cake?"

Lee spun around. He knew whose voice it was that was speaking to him.

"No, Francine. She didn't abandon me for some cake. Her mother wanted to go talk to the pastry chef and brought Amanda with her."

"Oh yes! Sophia DuBois. She is all the rage these days in Europe. Designer cakes or something like that. I heard that she is baking a cake for the President while she's here. And maybe it's a good thing that Amanda didn't abandon you for cake. She looks like she's getting a little paunchy around the middle these days, doesn't she?"

Francine spoke with a mellifluent tone but the words were razor sharp. He knew that Francine really did like Amanda, but she couldn't help herself from continually taking shots at Amanda even after all these years. Lee knew exactly how to knock Francine off balance and leave her wishing she never made that comment.

"Well, Francine. That tends to happen when you are pregnant. The baby does have to grow, after all."

"Puh, puh, pregnant? Amanda is PREGNANT? She is expecting a baby? Why didn't I know about this?"

Yuh, yuh YES, Francine. Amanda is pregnant and WE are expecting a baby."

Lee knew that Amanda was going to be upset at the fact that Lee told Francine, but he was sure that once he told her why her spilled the beans to Francine, that she would be ok with it. Lee looked at Francine, mouth agape, eyes wide as saucers. Lee chuckled as he pushed Francine's jaw shut.

"Excuse me, Francine, but I have a meeting. Maybe you want to go get yourself a drink at the bar."

Lee walked away from a shocked Francine and made his way out on the balcony. There were a few people on the balcony chatting and enjoying the evening. Lee didn't seem to recognize any of them. He had to assume that whoever was contacting him knew what he looked like and would approach him. He grabbed a flout of champagne from the waitress that was passing by and had a seat at an empty café table. It wasn't long before he heard someone sit in the seat behind him. Lee checked his gun hoping that he wouldn't need to use it but ready in case he did. It was then that he heard a familiar voice speaking to him.

"Ahhhh! von Stetson! We meet again!

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Lee quickly scanned the balcony for onlookers before he turned around. He could feel a hot lump in his throat rising. His jaw clenched and sent his cheek muscles dancing.

"Did ya hear me?" the voice said again in the all too familiar English accent.

Lee spun around to find himself face to face with the dark-haired gentleman smiling ear to ear at him.

"What in the hell are YOU doing here?" Lee said with several ounces of venom to his tone.

"Lee? Why are you ticked? You sound ticked? I thought that you would be glad to see me after all these months! Why don't I think that you are glad to see me?"

"Oh, gee, Nick….I don't know….maybe because the last time I saw you I got shot in the ribs and you almost screwed up my weh…my vacation! I really don't need your kind of trouble right now."

Lee stood up to get the height advantage over Nick. Nick quickly matched his gesture and motioned that the two of them should go stand near the edge of the balcony.

"Trouble? Lee? How long have we known each other? And that is how you greet me?"

"That is exactly why I am greeting you that way….BECAUSE of how long we have known each other. Now if you don't mind, I am supposed to be meeting a contact. Get lost."

"Well you already met him! The contact is me!"

"What? Damn it, Nick! I don't have time for games."

"No games! I really am the contact you are waiting for. You got my last note I see….8:30…come alone"

Nick started to laugh out loud. Lee began to become more enraged.

"That was from you? What the hell, Nick! Why all the secrecy? You really expect me to believe that you were the one leaving me notes?"

Nick leaned in closer to Lee and whispered, "Diamonds for weapons"

Lee stepped back with a shocked look on his face. Maybe Nick really did have some information to pass along to him.

"Ok, you've my attention…..what do you know?"

Nick once again began to laugh despite himself. Lee's face quickly changed from shock to annoyed.

"What's so funny, NICK?" Lee said through a clenched jaw.

"Haha..well, you see…..there isn't really any diamonds for weapons exchange going on. I just thought it would be fun to tell you that so I could see you again!"

"Oh! That is HILARIOUS, Nick! What the hell is your problem? I should shoot you right here and do the world a favor!"

"Geesh, Lee. What are you getting so steamed about? It was just a little joke!"

"A little joke? Do you know how much mental energy I have wasted on this since you sent me your first little 'tip'? Not to mention the man hours spent on some of my agents doing all the research they could on this trade of yours? I should have known it was you that was behind all this when I saw your picture in the paper! I knew it was you! Amanda said it wasn't, but I KNEW!"

Lee began to raise his voice and pace back and forth along the balcony.

"Amanda? You mean that sexy little Mrs. King of yours? Is she here, too? I would definitely like to have a go with her sometime if you know what I mean! Those quiet types are animals in the bedroom."

Lee suddenly found his hands around the lapels of Nick's jacket and his face nose to nose with Nick's face. Lee's eyes blazed with rage. Suddenly realizing where he was, he released his grip on Nick and gave him a shove backwards.

"You even THINK about touching Amanda and I will kill you where you stand. Understand? And it's not Mrs. King anymore. It's Mrs. Stetson and you would do very well to remember that."

Lee turned and walked away from Nick and headed back into the party. Nick was slightly stunned at the interaction that had just transpired, but once Lee's words began to settle in, Nick broke out into a devilish grin and quickly followed Lee into the party.

"See, Amanda? Look at these pastries! Aren't they to die for? Each one looks like a work of art! You almost hate to eat them!" Dotty said as she marveled over the delicacies that were displayed before them.

"Almost, Mother! But not quite!" Amanda said as she bit into a mini Napoleon pastry. Normally Amanda had all the willpower in the world to pass up sinful creations such as these, but lately her body was craving sweets more and more. She hoped this was just a phase. She was happy to feed the baby but not her own fat supply!

"Oh, Amanda! I can tell by the look on your face that it tastes like a little piece of heaven! Oh I need to try one, too! I want something chocolate…"

Dotty chose a cream horn filled with chocolate ganache and drizzled with 3 different types of chocolate. Amanda watched in sweet anticipation as Dotty bit into the chocolate treat. Dotty shut her eyes and moaned deep in her throat. It was clear that the simple pastry had evoked a feeling of ecstasy.

"Oh…oh….Amanda…..If I suddenly begin to die right now, don't save me! This is how I want to go out! With the taste of THIS on my palate!"

"Merci beaucoup!" a voice said from behind them.

Amanda and Dotty both quickly spun around, eyes wide, their faces still showing the remnants of the delicious treats they had both indulged in. They both quickly wiped their faces with a napkin. They both found themselves looking at the woman that had just spoken to them. She was about 5'5", blonde, blue eyes, slender and very attractive. She spoke with a very heavy French accent.

"Thank you so much for your kind words about my pastry. I am Sophia DuBois."

Sophia extended her hand to the women. Dotty quickly grasped her hand and introduced herself.

"How wonderful to meet you, Ms. DuBois! I am Dotty West and this is my….this is Amanda Stetson. Oh I am such a fan! I watched you on the today show and I have been reading articles about your award winning pastries! I never in a million years thought that I would actually get to taste some of your baking! I love to bake, too but I could never create anything as exquisite as this!"

Dotty raised her half eaten cream horn in triumph. Amanda, in an effort to stop her mother's rambling extended her hand to Sophie. Sophie freed her hand from Dotty's vice grip and shook Amanda's.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. DuBois!"

"Sophie, please! It is a pleasure to meet you both as well!"

"We haven't had a chance to see your cake yet! Amanda, her cakes are unbelievable works of art! Simply unbelievable!"

"Well allow me to show you."

Sophie gestured to Amanda and Dotty to step to the other side of the buffet where her cake was on display. The cake was layers upon layers of decadence and confection, tiers and tiers of cake decorated with red, white and blue. The floral work and the piping on the cake was that of a true master. It was like no cake either of them had ever seen.

"Sophie! This is amazing! It is hard to believe that this is all made out of cake! It is like an architectural wonder! And you made this all?" Amanda marveled.

"It is something that I love to do! All my life I want to do this….and now I am. It is very difficult. I make many practice cakes before I make the final one. I also bring my own pans and ingredients with me where ever I travel except for things like the eggs, butter…..but the sugar and the flour and….I don't know all the English words…..but you know what I mean, yes?"

"Yes we do!" Dotty interjected. "You make practice cakes? What do you do with them after you make them? It seems a shame to throw them away!"

"I do not throw them away. I will donate them if possible. The cake I made to practice for this one was very beautiful so tomorrow I will bring it to the White House as a gift since the colors I used are the same for France as they are for the USA. I am told the President is a fan of my cakes!"

"Well who wouldn't be! I also happen to be a fan of the baker!" Nick said from behind the women.

The three ladies spun around to find Nick Grant standing there with his charming smile.

"Mon amour!" Sophie exclaimed as she jumped into Nick's arms.

"Huh-oh!" Amanda murmured under her breath. She wondered if Lee had seen Nick. Suddenly, her question to herself was answered as she saw Lee making an angry beeline to them.

Amanda quickly stepped away from the group to intercede Lee's obvious angry mood.

"Lee! Look who's here at the party! It's Nick! Isn't that….unexpected"

"You know my, Nicky" Sophia asked in excitement.

Amanda squeezed Lee's hand tightly. "Not in front of Mother" she whispered.

"Oh, yes. We both know Nicky, er um Nick. And this is my husband, Lee Stetson. Lee this is Sophia DuBois. She made these beautiful cakes and pastries that you see here. Tomorrow she is bringing a cake to the President. Isn't that exciting?" Amanda said with pleading eyes to Lee to do his best to calm down.

Dotty sensing the tension and guessing that this had something to do with the agency, excused herself to find Harry.

"Mrs. Stetson! How lovely to see you again!" Nick bowed deeply and kissed Amanda's hand. He could instantly see how uncomfortable this made Lee which of course encouraged him to play it up all the more. "And may I say that white is definitely your color? You look ravishing! I am surprised that Lee here can keep his hands off you! Lee told me about the good news! Mr. and Mrs. Stetson! When was the big day?"

Amanda could read Lee's mind. The big day was the day that he almost ruined for them both. She could see Lee's jaw clenching tighter and tighter.

"Oh, Nick. It doesn't really matter. We are just thrilled to see you again. How long have you and Sophia been together?"

"Oh I met this beautiful woman on a trip to the Ivory Coast of all places! We were both there on vacation."

"Vacation?" Lee chimed in. "You were visiting one of the largest diamond producing countries in the world just for a 'vacation'"

"Yeah, I was. Just on vacation."

"Excuse me, Lee? Amanda? Can I talk to you both for a moment?" Billy interrupted.

"Certainly, Billy. It was lovely meeting you Sophia and good luck with your cake delivery to the White House tomorrow!"

Amanda led Lee away from Nick and Sophia.

"What is it, Sir?" Amanda inquired.

"Well it seems as if we've got some trouble. Some of the remaining crown jewels of France are here at the embassy to be transferred to the Smithsonian for display for a few months."

"And let me guess, Billy…..the jewels are missing."

"No, Lee. The jewels are here, right where they should be."

"Then what's the problem, sir?" Amanda asked puzzled at what she was hearing.

"Well it seems that the jewels were being cleaned when they noticed that a setting was loose. The jeweler took the opportunity to look more closely at the diamond as he was resetting it and discovered it was a fake. He then looked at the rest of the diamonds and gems and realized that they were ALL fakes."

"That's terrible!"

"Yeah that is too bad, Billy but how do we know that they didn't come over here as fakes?"

"Because the Smithsonian had someone verify the authenticity of the gems yesterday. This switch happened sometime in the last 24 hours."

"And Nick Grant just happens to be in Washington, DC….isn't that convenient!"

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

A look of anger and bewilderment slowly spread across Billy's face. This was a look that Lee and Amanda knew all too well.

"Excuse me? Who did you say was in DC?"

"Nick Grant, Sir. We only just found out a few minutes ago. He's here at the party." Amanda replied.

"Nick Grant is here at THIS party and no one thought that it might be a good idea to keep an eye on him?"

"See, Amanda! I told you that that picture in this morning's paper was Nick! I knew it was him! See! Now look what we've got! Another mess to clean up thanks to Nick Grant!" Lee angrily snapped at Amanda.

"Whoah! Wait just a minute there, Scarecrow. Don't go yelling at me! None of this is MY fault. The picture in the paper this morning was the back of someone's head. I'm sorry if I wasn't 100% convinced that it was him!"

As Amanda was shouting back at Lee, Francine joined the trio, champagne flute in hand. By the looks of her walk and grin on her face, it seemed as if she had already partaken in several flutes of champagne by now.

"Well, well! What do we have here? Trouble in paradise, Mr. and Mrs. Stetson? Or should I say Mommy and Daddy?" Francine blurted out and then flashed her biggest mischievous grin as she took another sip of her libation.

Amanda's eyes widened as she looked at Lee. Lee suddenly began to retract away from Amanda. He knew that he was in trouble for telling Francine about the baby. He hadn't had the chance to explain to her why he had told her. He knew that Amanda finding out in this way wasn't good.

"Lee! You told her? You told her after I specifically asked you to NOT tell anyone."

Lee looked at the hurt that was written all over Amanda's face. Perhaps hurt wasn't the right word. Betrayal seemed to fit the situation better. Lee reached out for Amanda's hand.

"Amanda, I.." Lee began.

"Yup! Yup he sure did! He told me that you two have a little bun in the oven! Ha HA! Who would have ever thought! Not only did the great womanizing Scarecrow get tamed by a suburban housewife, but NOW he's going to be a daddy, too! That deserves a toast! I'll drink to that!"

Francine began to drink down the remaining champagne in her glass. Amanda pulled her hand away from Lee and stepped out of his grasping reach.

"Francine! It seems that you have done enough toasting for the evening." Billy scolded.

Dotty had been watching from the dance floor with Harry. She didn't know what exactly was going on, but she could read her daughter's body language from across the room like a neon sign on a pitch black night. She knew Amanda was upset. Harry had also been watching the situation but for other reasons. He could tell by the look on Billy and Lee's faces that there was something brewing.

"Why don't we go say hi to Lee and Amanda?" Harry suggested.

"Fabulous idea!" Dotty answered.

The couple danced their way over to the group. Dotty could sense that there was tension billowing off of almost everyone in the group. Everyone but Francine.

"Amanda, darling! We just wanted to come say hi and to see how everyone is doing tonight. Mr. Melrose, Francine…."

As Dotty greeted the crowd, she inched her way over to Amanda.

Billy caught Harry's eye. He could tell that Harry knew that something was up.

"Harry. Dotty. Enjoying yourselves tonight?" Billy questioned.

"Oh yes, Billy! We just thought we'd come over and say hello! I haven't had the chance to tell Amanda how gorgeous she looks this evening. Almost of beautiful as her mother! Of course I am a bit impartial!" Harry said with a sparkle in his eyes as he kissed Amanda's hand. Amanda smiled.

Francine rolled her eyes and muttered "Give me a break" under her breath.

Amanda's head snapped around as she came nearly nose to nose with Francine.

"What did you just say, Francine? You obviously are having some kind of problem with me tonight. I would love to know what it is!"

Amanda heard herself yelling at Francine. She could hardly believe what was happening. "It must be the hormones" Amanda though to herself as she felt white hot rage began to rise up in her throat. The others must have sensed it, too. Amanda felt Lee's hands on her shoulders pulling her away from Francine. Billy began to step in between the two women to help divert the tension. Dotty's eyes grew as wide as saucers. She had only seen Amanda get mad like that a handful of times in her daughter's entire life. It was something to not be taken lightly. Dotty didn't know what was going on but knew enough to stay out of Amanda's way.

"That is enough, Francine! Why don't you go take a walk and no more champagne!" Billy barked.

"Here, Francine…why don't we go take a look at the pastry table! There are some wonderful things over there!" Dotty said as she tried to remove Francine from the situation.

"Yes, Mother. Why don't you help her find something that she can shove in her mouth!" Amanda shouted after them. Her attention quickly turned to her husband. "And, you, Lee. I will deal with later!"

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand, you two?" Billy said.

"Billy, what exactly IS the matter at hand? I can tell that something is up." Harry inquired.

"You bet something is up! The crown jewels that were sent over to be on display at the Smithsonian have been stolen. We believe that the theft took place sometime in the last 24-hours. And Scarecrow just informed me that Nick Grant, a well-known jewel thief is not only here in DC, but is HERE at the embassy."

"Stolen as in missing or perhaps, misplaced?"

"Not misplaced, Harry. Billy was just telling us that the gems have been replaced with fakes. The Smithsonian verified the authenticity of the stones yesterday. The switch happened sometime within the last 24-hours." Lee said.

"Sir, if the embassy is legally considered French soil and the jewels were stolen while they were here, wouldn't that then be their problem and not ours?"

"Normally, yes, Amanda. But since the jewels were officially turned over to the Smithsonian at the time of inspection, then the theft happened on our soil and the issue is now ours."

"Where are the fakes now, Billy and how many people know about the theft?" Lee asked.

"They are upstairs in the safe. The Smithsonian thought they would be safer here for the time being. The settings are all original and still worth a lot of money. They brought them right over as soon as the fakes were discovered. As of right now, the only people that know are the four of us, Ambassador Reneau and the two gemologists that were overseeing the display."

"Billy, I know I am officially retired, but I would like to offer my assistance if you think you can use me. I still have some connections that I can use. Some of them are even at the Smithsonian. Why don't you let me and Lee go take a look where the jewels were stored and see what we can find?" Harry offered.

"I think that is a good idea, Harry. Scarecrow why don't you head over with Harry and see what you can find."

"Billy, what about Nick? Don't you think that I should stay here and get him to talk?"

"I think that Amanda can keep an eye on him. As long as he's here he's not out trying to fence the diamonds if he did indeed take them. Plus I don't want to tip him off that we might be on to him. Why don't you two quietly sneak out and Amanda, why don't you go casually chat up Nick and see what you can get from him?"

"Sir, what about his girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, Sir. His girlfriend is Sophia DuBois, the Pastry Chef-a pretty famous one, too."

"Is she here?"

Amanda looked around for Sophia.

"Uh, yes sir. She's right over there talking to my mother."

"I have an idea, Amanda. Why don't we give your mother a little assignment? We will tell her that we need her to keep Sophia busy and keep an eye on her. That should free up Nick so that you can talk to him and that will free up me so Lee and I can head over to the Smithsonian." Harry chimed in.

"Great idea! I will be happy to keep an eye on Nick." Amanda said as she looked at Lee. Lee clenched his jaw and ran his hands through his hair.

"I think it is a great idea, too, Harry. Do you think Dotty will be willing to help us out?"

"Are you kidding, Sir? My Mother will be more than willing to help. Not only will she be excited to be helping the agency, but she adores Sophia DuBois."

"Good, than it's all settled! Let's get to it."

Harry walked over to Amanda and whispered into her ear.

"I will go talk to your mother. Why don't you take a moment to talk to Lee? Don't walk away angry."

Billy walked away with Harry leaving Lee and Amanda alone. Lee took a moment to look at Amanda swallowing hard before he tried to speak.

"Amanda…..please turn around and look at me."

Amanda slowly pivoted on her heel, facing Lee but looking at the floor.

"Lee, I am so angry at you right now, I don't even know what to say. I specifically asked you to not say anything about the baby yet and you told Francine!"

"Amanda, please look at me and let me explain. Please?"

Amanda slowly raised her head and met Lee's gaze. He immediately noticed the tears that filled her eyes. Lee hated when he made Amanda cry.

"Amanda, I didn't mean to tell her exactly. She was making comments about you and your…well…your stomach and I couldn't let her make comments about you and it just slipped out. I was going to tell you but there wasn't time. Besides, why aren't you thrilled about the baby? Why don't you want to shout it from the rooftops?"

"Lee? Do you honestly think I am not happy about this baby? I am happier about this baby than I think I was about Philip and Jamie. Do you know how THAT makes me feel? I feel like a horrible mother for being more excited about one of my children than the others! And it also terrifies me! I want to wait to tell everyone until we are in the second trimester because the chance of miscarriage significantly declines after 3-months. I don't want to tell everyone in case…"

Amanda couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. She couldn't even think about the fact that with all pregnancies comes the risk of losing the baby. This baby had come to mean so much to her.

Lee held Amanda tight.

"Hey, hey….Amanda! Everything is going to be fine! I know it! I'm so sorry that I said anything to Francine. I am so happy about this baby and I knew it would upset Francine. I am sorry I upset you. And as for you being a horrible mother? Oh Amanda, nothing could be more ridiculous!" Lee lifted Amanda's chin with his finger and cupped her face in his hands. "You are an amazing mother and I know that our child, just like Philip and Jamie, will be the luckiest child in this world because it has you for a mother. Look at Philip and Jamie and what an amazing job you have done with them…..and by yourself at that! Please stop worrying about this. Everything is going to be fine. And…if it's not….we'll deal with that together. Ok?"

Amanda slowly nodded, her eyes looking at the floor. Lee leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I love you" she whispered in a low, hushed tone.

"I love you, too…My Amanda."

Amanda's eyes met Lee's and they both smiled.

"Well, it looks like you two made up! Ready to go, Lee?"

"Yea, Harry. What did Dotty say?"

"You were right, Amanda. She is beside herself! I am not sure Sophia will ever be the same after tonight!"

Amanda laughed. She knew Harry was probably right!

"Ok, be safe you two! I need to go find Nick and see what I can get out of him. Meet you back at home?"

"Yeah, probably about midnight I would guess. Call me on the emergency phone if you need me before then. And don't let Nick make any moves on you!"

"Hahaha! I will try my best!"

Lee and Harry casually walked into the crowd. Amanda saw her mother talking to Nick and Sophia. She really hoped that Dotty hadn't said anything about them being related. It would make things much easier if Nick didn't know that. Amanda casually walked over to the pastry table. Thankfully, Beaman had whisked Francine away a few minutes ago. Amanda grabbed one of the chocolate cream horns that her mother had eaten earlier. As she bit it, she understood why her mother reacted the way she did. It was a pregnant woman's heaven in a bit sized treat!

As Amanda drew closer to her mother and Sophia, she could hear her mother bombarding Sophia with all sorts of questions.

"So, what do you do if you have made this huge, fabulous cake and something happens to part of it when you move it…like it cracks or something gets dropped on it? Do you have to start all over again? One time, when I made a cake for the Ladies Auxiliary Club, I had to make it three times! It was a difficult cake to begin with, but I kept making mistakes!"

"That is actually a very good question, Dotty. Trés bien! That actually happened to the cake tonight! As I was putting it into place, I cracked one of the main tiers, so luckily, I had some extras. I took the broken cake off the table and replaced it. No one would ever know!"

Amanda chimed in on the conversation.

"Oh that is very interesting! Don't you think so, Nick?"

"Mrs. Stetson! How absolutely wonderful to see you again tonight!"

"Yes! Why don't we go out on the balcony and get caught up. That is if it is ok with Sophia."

"Oh, mais oui! Nicky, you and Amanda go have fun. I have to check on my cakes. The photographer will be here soon."

"Oh that sounds exciting! I would love to see you in action! I'll come with you!" Dotty exclaimed!

"Well then! Shall we, Dixie?" Nick said with a wink gesturing that they walk out to the balcony.

"I always did want to ask you where you came up with the name Dixie. Do I look like a Dixie to you? I always thought that I looked like a Sabrina or a Daphne, but not a Dixie!"

Nick gestured for Amanda to sit at one of the vacant café tables.

"So, Amanda, I want to hear all the details about how and when you became Mrs. Stetson!"

"Well, Nick…..funny you should ask…"

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Lee and Harry sped away in the silver Corvette towards the scene of the crime, or at least what they thought was the scene of the crime. Lee was convinced that this was Nick's doing. Whenever Nick was in town-whatever town that might be, there was always trouble. Try as he may to avoid getting involved, Lee always seemed to be dragged right into the middle of Nick's fiascos.

"Whoa! Lee! Slow down! I know we want to get there quickly but we also want to get there in one piece!" Harry said.

Lee looked down at the speedometer and realized that he was doing 75mph though the streets of DC. He quickly took his foot off the accelerator and apologized to Harry.

"Sorry. Guess my mind is somewhere else."

"Mmm. Yes I know. It is back at the party with Amanda."

"I just hated leaving her there to have to get information out of Nick on her own. That guy is as slippery as they come and I don't want Amanda being one of his victims!"

"Lee, my boy, I know you know Amanda a lot better than I do, but I hardly think that she will become one of his victims! That girl is a lot slicker than you think. She knows what she is doing and I bet she will come up with some answers to some questions that we never even thought to ask. She'll be just fine."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"So, Lee jumped in the limo and we drove out to the justice of the peace with not too much time to spare. You and Felicia did a really good job of almost ruining our wedding! Lee is still angry about it." Amanda said as she and Nick sat at a café table on the balcony.

"Now wait a minute, Amanda! It wasn't me! It was Felicia. She was doing a great job of framing me. I guess I know how to pick 'em."

Nick looked down at his coffee cup and swirled the now luke-warm liquid as he became a little lost in thought. Amanda sensed the sadness and regret in his stare.

"You really did love her, didn't you, Nick?"

"Felicia? Well…ya, I guess I did. Or at least I came pretty close to love with her. And for a tricky thief and part time conman, I sure didn't see her set up coming. I guess the heart can really put the old blinders on, eh Amanda?"

"Yes, I suppose it can. What ended up happening to you after that?"

"Well, after being grilled for days about the McMasters' art collection and Jason McMasters murder and of course my relationship with Felicia, I was turned back over to the authorities in Turkey. Isn't that wonderful? Thankfully, I wasn't there very long. I struck a …..sort of deal with some very influential individuals. After that, I traveled the world a bit and now I am back in Washington. Not for very long, however."

"What about Sophia or Sophie….which ever she prefers to be called? How long have you two been together?"

"Oh….my sweet Sophie. We met about 6 months ago in the Ivory Coast of all places. It was love at first sight!"

"What were you doing in the Ivory Coast?"

"I was, um….doing some research. Let's just leave it at that!"

"Oh…research. hhmmm. OK. Research…. Writing a paper?"

"mmm nno. Not writing a paper. I was just some research and some 'on the job training', if you will. All very legitimate, I assure you, but also a little on the hush hush."

"Ah yes. The job being working for those influential people?"

"Yes…that's it exactly!"

Nick grabbed two flutes of champagne from the waiter that was passing by their table. He offered one to Amanda.

"Oh, no thank you."

"Aw come on, Dixie! One for old time's sake?"

"Thank you, Nick but I think I will pass. You feel free to indulge. I am just fine."

"Suit yourself! Bottom's up!"

Nick quickly drank down one glass of champagne and began to sip the second glass that sat before him.

"You know what I want to know, Amanda? What ever happened to that Picasso that Lee and I finagled that art curator into letting us borrow? Did you get it back from Big Tony?"

"Oh! The Picasso? Yes, well actually, Francine had to get it back and deliver it back to the curator. He was quite smitten with Francine…..the curator, not Big Tony. Kept calling her for a month! Or at least that is what Lee told me. I was out of commission during that time."

"Out of commission? What do you mean?"

"I was shot during our honeymoon. Almost died. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Took a while to recover and get back to fulltime status. But I am just great now."

"Gee, Dix, I am really sorry to hear that! Bloody awful luck, huh?"

"You've got that right! So, Nick? Have you been a good boy lately?"

"Good boy?"

Nick flashed his devilishly handsome smile at Amanda.

"Yes. A good boy. Keeping out of trouble? Not taking things that don't belong to you?"

"Actually, Amanda….you may find this hard to believe but I have been a very good boy lately. Haven't stolen a thing in a very long time! Those influential people would really frown upon that. And they pay me pretty well, so I prefer not to piss them off if you know what I mean!"

Amanda looked into Nick's eyes as he spoke. There was a genuine sincerity there. She actually believed him. She was beginning to think less and less that Nick stole the diamonds.

"Not to mention, I don't want to anger Sophie. She is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. Much like I assume you have been for Lee. Never thought that I would see Lee hitched. Seems happy, though. Thought he was going to bash my face in when I made a comment about how sexy you are!"

Amanda blushed at Nick's comment.

"OH well, thank you…I think. Sophia certainly does seem like a lovely young woman. Did you travel around Europe with her?"

"No, actually. We have visited a lot of the same places in Europe but never actually together. Seems as if I kept missing her by a few weeks! Who would have thought that I would find such a wonderful creature as her in Africa of all places."

"Was she making cakes in Africa?"

"No, actually she was on vacation. The places she traveled to in Europe, though…there she was making cakes and such."

"And what brought you to the different parts of Europe?"

"My job mostly. I almost forgot to tell you…..seems we have a mutual friend. I was supposed to deliver a message from…."

"Amanda? Is that you?" a woman's voice called out.

Amanda looked up into a familiar face…Leslie O'Connor, Lee's ex-girlfriend. Amanda could have kicked herself for not anticipating her being at the embassy party. Amanda tried to muster a smile.

"Leslie! Hello! How are you?"

"It is you, Amanda! How wonderful to see you! Is Lee here?"

"Uh, Leslie, this is an old friend, Nick Grant. Nick, this is a friend of Lee's, Leslie O'Connor. Leslie is a translator."

Nick stood up and pulled out a chair for Leslie to join them.

"So, Leslie? You know old Stetson, huh?"

"Yes, he and I dated for a bit. Is he here?"

"He's around here somewhere." Amanda quickly chimed in not wanting to alert Nick to Lee's absence.

"Yeah, where is the ol' boy? You would think if he saw me sitting here chatting up his Mrs. that he would be over here in a flash."

"His Mrs.? Amanda, did you and Lee get married?"

Amanda felt her face get flush. She had nothing to be embarrassed about, but she did feel slightly uncomfortable around Leslie given that Lee broke up with her so that he and Amanda could explore their own relationship further.

"Yes, Leslie. We did. Lee and I are married now."

A gentile smile spread across Leslie's face.

"Well congratulations! That is wonderful. I am so glad that Lee settled down. I had a feeling that there might be something going on between the two of you back when he and I were together. Something about the way he talked about you…"

"Leslie, there was never anything going on between Lee and I while you two were dating. I promise you that."

"Maybe not, but his heart was with you, not with me. I am happy for you both, I really am. If you see him, please give him my best. Nick, it was lovely to meet you."

Leslie pushed her chair back and walked away.

"Well, Dixie….you are a little vixen, aren't you? I think Dixie was the perfect name for you!"

"Nick! Stop it! It wasn't like that! Lee and I…."

"Nicky! There you are! I have been looking all over for you! The photographer is setting up and I want you there for some pictures!"

Nick stood up and kissed Sophia's hand.

"Of course, darling! Amanda and I were just catching up. How does your cake look?"

"It was almost a disaster! One of the tiers was cracked! Mon dieu! I had to work fast to replace it! Thank goodness it looks trés magnifique maintenant!"

"Amanda, if you will excuse us?"

"Of course! Nice chatting with you, Nick."

Amanda watched the couple walk away. Something was not sitting right with her. Nick seemed different from the Nick Grant she met what seemed like a long time ago. He had a sincerity to him as he talked about Sophia. But she wondered who these influential people were that helped him out of prison. Had he indeed been a good boy? And who was the mutual friend? She hoped Lee was having better luck.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"Harry, we've been over every inch of this office! There has to be something we're missing! I just can't see it, damn it!"

Lee turned to the two gentlemen that were supposed to be safeguarding the jewels, Harrison and Fitch.

"Let's run this down one more time from when the jewels were signed over to you and when you noticed they were missing."

"It's like I have been saying, Mr. Stetson….the jewels were locked up here in this safe. We both put them in there after we authenticated them. The safe wasn't opened again until just a few hours ago. No one was in here and even if they were, we are the only two that have the combination to the safe."

Lee paced around the room. Nothing looked like it had been broken into with any force. He examined the safe door…..no nicks or dents that you might find from it being forced open. The only thing even the slightest bit odd was a fine white powder that was on the tumbler, but the whole office had dust. Lee's suit jacket was covered in dust from leaning up against the wall near the door. There just wasn't enough to go on here. But he also felt that the answer was staring him right in the face but he couldn't see it.

Harry began to ask some questions.

"Gentlemen, what else happened last night after you put the jewels in the safe? Did you leave and go home? Did you work a while longer? Did you talk to anyone? Even someone that you think is insignificant?"

"No, not a soul. We locked the jewels in the safe and left." Fitch said.

"Well, except for that cake lady. We did say hi to her when she came in here by accident. Remember?" Harrison reminded him.

Lee's ears perked up.

"Cake lady? What cake lady?"

"You know, the famous cake lady that was on the Today show and doing a press tour of Washington, DC. Sophia something. It's just cake! I don't know what the big deal is." Said Fitch.

Lee looked at Harry who had a twinkle in his eye.

"What was she doing here? This isn't a bakery!" Questioned Lee.

"She was being interviewed for some magazine that wanted to take some pictures of her with the French display that we are building for the exhibit." Fitch continued.

"Was her boyfriend here with her? About 5'10", dark, almost black hair, English accent?""

"Could have been. Not really sure."

Lee walked over to Harry.

"That's gotta be it, Harry. If Sophia was busy being interviewed, Nick would have had lots of time to switch out the jewels! I am going to have the agency team dust for prints now that we have looked everything over. And I know exactly whose prints we are going to find…Nick Grant's."

To be concluded...


	9. Chapter 9

Amanda stood sipping her glass of ginger ale while she watched Nick interact with Sophia at her photo shoot. He was very suave and debonair and of course handsome. Amanda could only imagine what it must have been like when he and Lee were together carousing the night life of Paris or whatever other European city they happened to be visiting. She had heard some of the stories and thought that maybe it was better that she didn't know. Two stunningly handsome young men that both had a way with the ladies? Yup….she was better off not knowing.

Amanda checked her watch….10:00pm. She was getting tired but wasn't ready to head home just yet. Hopefully Lee would come back to the embassy with some answers. Amanda sat down at a vacant table and rested her feet. From here, she could get a good view of the room. Sophia's photo shoot was over and the guests were eating the cake, Leslie was talking to some good looking diplomat, Francine was dancing with Beaman…Amanda stopped to wonder what had gotten into Francine tonight. They weren't best friends by any means, but lately they had actually been getting along pretty well. Amanda really had no idea where Francine's verbal attacks were coming from tonight.

She checked her watch again: 10:20. Where was Lee? Amanda pondered just going up to Nick and asking him point blank if he took the diamonds. She knew that that would not be a good idea, however. What if Nick bolted? What would she do? Chase after him in her evening gown and high heeled shoes? Amanda put her head down on the table using her arms as a pillow.

"Tired, my darling?"

Amanda sat up quickly.

"Mother! You scared the life out of me!"

"Sorry, dear. I needed to sit down and I saw you over here."

Amanda placed her head back own on her arms. Dotty reached over and gave her daughter a light rub across the shoulders.

"I am tired, Mother but I think I should wait here a little while longer to see if Lee and Harry come back. You haven't heard from them, have you?"

"No, not a word! Not one word. But-I HAVE been busy doing other things! I have been on assignment you know!"

Amanda once again sat up. With one eyebrow raised, she looked at Dotty.

"Mother, it wasn't an assignment. Harry just asked you to keep an eye on Sophia so I could talk to Nick."

"Amanda? Am I or am I not helping you and Lee to conduct an investigation of some sort?"

"Well, yes I guess you are."

"Then it was an assignment!"

Amanda looked at her mother, mouth a gape. She suddenly had flash backs to similar conversations that she had with Lee when Mr. Melrose started using her at the agency. He was so awful to her then. It is nothing short of a miracle that they ended up where they are today. Amanda looked at Dotty and smiled.

"Fine, Mother….tell me about your 'assignment'. See anything unusual?"

"Boy, I'll say! You know, Amanda…Sophie is a very nice woman but she is very quirky. She kept going back and forth to check on her cake. Whenever anyone would go near it to look at it, she was back over there making sure that no one touched it."

"Well, she was getting it photographed."

"True, but it was just plain old paranoia. Do you remember when you were little we used to have a neighbor, Mr. Snowden? He used to be so afraid that someone was going to ruin his lawn that he would forever be running in and out of his house whenever someone would walk by?" Dotty said punctuating with her hands stretched out before her. "And if you kids rode by on your bicycles? Oh! Well he just about had a fit!"

"Yes, I remember! All tried to avoid riding in front of his house whenever possible. He was a miserable man."

"Well that is exactly what she has been like tonight! And if that wasn't bad enough, about a half hour before they started taking pictures, she swapped out an entire tier of the cake."

"Why would she do that?"

"She said it was cracked. Looked fine to me. Yup, swapped the whole thing right out. Thankfully, she had another one already made and decorated just like the one that was supposedly cracked. Francine was there and offered to take the cracked one home. Oh! I thought Sophia was going to deck her right there! 'Absolutely not!' she said to Francine."

Amanda chuckled as Dotty tried to imitate Sophia's French accent.

"Well, she probably didn't want anyone to see anything but her best work. That is understandable."

"Understandable…yes. But this was just strange…. Anyway, she did let me help her which was exciting! I can now say that I have worked with Sophia DuBois!"

Dotty smiled from ear to ear as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"Mother! Where did you get that necklace? It is gorgeous!"

Dotty beamed as she gently touched the pendant.

"Harry gave it to me tonight before we left. Isn't it exquisite? Harry called it a bangle! No big deal!"

"No big deal? That has to be a 2-carot diamond. I think that is a pretty big deal! Do you feel comfortable taking it from him?"

"Oddly, yes I do Amanda. I know we haven't been dating for more than a few months, but I feel like I have known him all my life. I know it sounds strange."

Amanda smiled warmly at her mother and embraced her hand. She was happy to see her so happy and content with her life.

"I think it sounds wonderful!"

Just then, Amanda saw Harry crossing the room to their table. Amanda's heart sank. Where was Lee?

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Billy paced back and forth on the carpet of Lee's office. The renovations that were being made to upgrade the bull pen made this place that was once his second home seem foreign to him. He had several phone calls out to all different branches of the spy network. No one had any good news to report. Billy waited anxiously for the phone to ring. Billy walked around to Lee's chair and took a seat behind the big oak desk. He smiled when he saw the picture of Lee and Amanda grinning back at him from behind the picture frame. Billy always had had a soft spot for Lee, even in his surly, arrogant, freshman days. He was happy that Lee had finally wised up after all these years and allowed himself to be loved. Billy silently congratulated himself on the pairing of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. He knew from the moment he met her she was something special. Billy was brought out of his walk down memory lane by the ringing phone.

"Melrose…..yes sir, I have been waiting for your call. What have you got for me?"

Lee got off the elevator pushing the winter coats out of his way. Something was nagging at him. Something at the crime scene was just not right but he couldn't put his finger on it. The answer had to be in the research that he ordered on Nick Grant earlier this afternoon. Lee swung by to see Agent Williams. If Williams knew what was good for him, he will have those reports ready for Lee.

"Williams!" Lee barked, "Where's my report on Nick Grant?"

Williams nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Lee's voice. He quickly pushed himself away from the desk and grabbed the report out of the interoffice mail basket.

"Uh, right here, Mr. Stetson. We were as thorough as we could be. There are still a lot of dead ends and fuzzy details."

Lee looked at the portfolio cover, ran his hand through his hair and let out a heavy sigh.

"Ok. Thanks. Let's hope that what you were able to find out offers us some answers to the where abouts of the missing jewels."

Lee got back on the elevator and headed to his office. He checked his watch. It was nearly 11:00pm. Lee wondered if Amanda was home yet.

Billy was just hanging up the phone when Lee entered the office.

"Billy! I didn't expect to see you here. Any news?"

"Scarecrow, you better sit down because you are not going to BELIEVE the news I have to tell you!"

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"Harry? Where's Lee? What happened to Lee?" Amanda said with a very alarmed tone.

"Calm down, Amanda. Lee is fine. He just went over to the agency to gather some more information on Nick. He asked me to come take you both home."

"What about Nick? Who is going to keep an eye on him?"

"Don't worry. There are plenty of agents in here tonight that have their eye on him. He's not going anywhere without us knowing about it. Come on. Let's get you two lovely ladies home. Dotty you can fill me in on your assignment in the car."

Dotty looked over at Amanda with a smirk on her face.

"See? I told you it was an assignment!"

Amanda stood from the table and grabbed her purse. Dotty followed.

"OK fine, Mother. It was an assignment!" Dotty walked over to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Mother! What is all over your dress?"

"What? Where?"

"Here! All over the back of you!"

Dotty spun around and tried to get a glimpse of the stain.

"Oh, I think that must be flour. Sophia had it all over her, too. I must have gotten it on me when I was helping her. Can you brush it off?"

"Allow me!" Harry said with a devilish grin. He began brushing the flour off of Dotty's back and behind. Dotty began to giggle. Amanda began to blush.

"Ok you two! Save the heavy petting for later. Let's go!"

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Amanda was resting on the couch when Lee came in through the back door. She quickly ran to embrace him. He held her close and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Lee, I don't think Nick Grant did it. I don't think he took the diamonds. He seems, well, different to me. Hard to explain. Maybe more sincere? More…something."

Lee lifted his head off of Amanda's shoulder and looked into her eyes. His hands wandered to the bump that was his growing child. He stood for a moment rubbing Amanda's stomach before leading her to the couch.

"You're right, Amanda. He didn't do it."

"How do you know that for a fact? I mean, I was going on a hunch but I don't know for sure."

"I know for a fact because about 20 minutes ago, Billy gave me some information that knocked me off my feet!"

The words seemed to get stuck in Lee's throat as he tried to say them.

"What, Lee? What did he tell you?" Amanda pleaded.

"Nick Grant didn't steal the diamonds because Nick Grant is no longer expert thief and con artist. He is Nick Grant, MI5 agent."

Amanda's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she struggled to regain he breath after the shocking news.

"He's an agent for the UK?...Wow! I don't even know…huh. The influential individuals! It must have been them! Of course. His story makes much more sense now."

"Amanda, what are you talking about?"

"Well when Nick and I were chatting tonight, he said that some rather influential individuals came to bail him out of the Turkish prison and that he had been a very good boy lately because if he wasn't, these individuals would not be happy with him. I thought he was involved in some kind of mob or something. I never would have guessed that he was an agent!"

"Well, that makes two of us, Amanda!"

Lee got up from the couch and made his way over to the kitchen. Opening the door to the fridge, he called to Amanda.

"Do we have anything to eat? I am starved. I didn't get to eat tonight."

Amanda got up and went to the refrigerator.

"Here, let me make you a sandwich. Get a plate out of the dishwasher. I haven't had time to put the dishes away yet."

Amanda began putting together a turkey sandwich for Lee as she marveled over the fact that Nick was an agent. Lee grabbed a plate out of the dishwasher and anxiously awaited his sandwich

"Amanda? What the hell is on this plate? I keep meaning to ask you."

Amanda looked over to see Lee holding Jamie's Hostess Twinkie the Kid plate. She laughed.

"Haha! That is Jamie's Captain Cupcake and Twinkie the Kid plate. It is his favorite. He got it when he was about 5."

"Captain who and Twinkie the what?"

"Captain Cupcake! You know, those chocolate cupcakes with the filling inside? You've had one before? You must have!"

Lee shrugged his shoulders.

"And the Twinkies? It's the sponge cake that they squirt the filling inside? Seems to me that it would be easier to bake it inside, but then again, I am no pastry chef!"

Lee began to eat his sandwich, pacing as he ate.

"Lee! What have you got all over you? All over your back?"

"Huh? Oh some kind of dust. It was at the crime scene. There was some on the safe, too. The boys at the lab are analyzing it."

Amanda let out a heavy sigh.

"Between you and Mother, I can't take either of you….."

Amanda stopped midsentence. Her eyes widened and you could virtually see the light bulb glowing over her head.

"Lee…..ooohhhh Lee! I know who did it! AND I know where the diamonds are! Get your keys! Let's go!"

"What? Who? Where? Wait a minute!"

Amanda was already out the door. Lee ran after her, keys in one hand, sandwich in the other.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"Sophia, my darling…now that your press conference is over, do you think that you could spend a little time with your boyfriend? I haven't gotten to dance with you nearly enough this evening!"

Nick snuggled in behind Sophia and began to nuzzle her neck.

"Nicky, you know I have been busy! I will pay attention to you now. Just let me do one thing in the kitchen first. Ok?"

"Well why don't I help you? I would love to see what you have baking for me if you know what I mean."

"Actually, Sophia, we all would like to see that." Lee said as he pointed his gun at Sophia.

"Lee! What are you, mad? What the hell are you doing pointing a gun at Sophia? Did she burn your crumpets or something?"

"Why don't we all go take a stroll back into the kitchen and I will explain everything?" Lee demanded.

"Lee? Lee? Hi, it's Leslie!"

Leslie had noticed Lee coming in. She decided now would be a good time to come and say hi. Lee glanced over in the direction of the woman's voice momentarily losing focus on Sophia. Sophia seized the opportunity to make a run for it. She tried to run past Lee but Amanda was hiding just out of sight behind the corner. Amanda stuck out her shapely leg and tripped Sophia sending her flying into Leslie before hitting the ground. Leslie went flying into the remains of Sophia's masterpiece of a cake. Lee quickly cuffed Sophia and pulled her to her feet. Amanda stood back and looked at Leslie sitting on the floor, covered in buttercream icing. Amanda couldn't help but break into a Cheshire cat-like grin.

"Mr. Stetson? We've got the cake you were looking for! Here it is."

"Thanks, Stevenson. Put it over there."

"Amanda…..I hope you're right!"

"Oh….I know I am. Just watch."

Amanda stuck her hand into the middle of the cake. She fished around for a moment and then smiled. Amanda opened her frosting covered hand to reveal a very large diamond and a smaller emerald.

"I am sure the rest is in there." She said proudly.

Lee chuckled and marveled at his wife.

"Stevenson, please take Ms. DuBois here to an agency holding cell. I know Billy has a lot of questions for her."

Nick helped Leslie off the floor. Amanda and Lee examined Leslie from head to toe. Both tried to stifle the boisterous laugh that was building within each of them.

"Oh, Leslie…..Are you ok?" Amanda said barely able to contain herself.

"Do I look ok? No I am not ok! I am covered in cake! All I was trying to do was say hi to you, Lee!"

"Well, Leslie, you look great!" Lee said as he burst out laughing.

Leslie made a very angry grunting noise and stormed off. Nick began to trail after her but not before walking back over to Lee and Amanda and saying..

"By the way, both of you. Emily says hi!"

Nick gave them both a wink as he turned and trotted after Leslie.

Lee and Amanda both looked at each other, shock spread across their faces.

"Emily?" Lee exclaimed.

'Emily!" Amanda answered. "Nick said we had a mutual friend. He never got the chance to tell me who it was. I bet she was involved with helping to train Nick. I sure would like to know why they chose to recruit him of all people!"

"Who knows? I will also be very interested to hear all the details of Nick's life story. And why he doesn't seem too broken up about Sophia. It looks like he may have found someone 'sweeter'!"

Lee smirked at Amanda.

"Lee, Leslie came over to me earlier tonight. It was very awkward. She didn't like hearing it that you and I were married. She kind of stormed off then, too. She told me that she wasnt surprised because when you two were together, you were in love with me. Is that true?"

Lee looked deep into Amanda's eyes.

"Actually...yeah, I think it is true. I think...no I know that I was in love with you for a very, very long time, Amanda. Much longer than I think I even realize. I didn't mean to hurt Lesllie, but C'est la vie!"

"Oh, I've had enough French for the evening! Let's just close the case out."

"Ok, so explain to me how you figured all this out." Lee inquired to Amanda.

"Well, actually I had no idea until I saw your jacket all covered with…well what I think is flour. Mother was covered with flour earlier tonight when she was helping Sophia in the kitchen. She said that Sophia was covered with it. So if she was covered with it tonight, she was probably covered with it yesterday, too. And Mother said that she had to change part of her cake at the last minute and had another one all ready to go. Already decorated and everything….almost like she knew she was going to change it. She was very paranoid about anyone touching the cake. And what better place to hide the jewels than right in plain sight?"

"Ok, but how did you know the jewels were in the cake?"

"Well, when we were talking about Jamie's plate and baking things into the cake…..I don't know. The idea just kind of popped into my head. Who would think to look for precious gems in a cake?"

"Obviously, you would!"

"Yup! Case closed!"

"And since we're here and the party is still going on, I believe I owe my wife a few dances. Interested?"

"I would love to!"

Lee went to grab Amanda's hand when they both realized that she was still covered in cake and frosting.

"Allow me!"

Lee took Amanda's hand and began to lick her fingers clean. Amanda began to giggle.

"Lee! Stop it! I have a towel right here!"

"Aww! You're no fun! Have it your way"

Lee grasped Amanda's now clean hands and led her to the dance floor. The music was mellow, and sweet. He held Amanda tight and breathed in her scent with the extra bonus of buttercream.

"I love you" he whispered in a hushed tone into her ear followed by a gentle kiss on the side of her head. Lee squeezed her tight. Despite the craziness of the evening, this moment in time could not have been more perfect.

"I love you, too, sweetheart" Amanda murmured back.

As the music came to an end with a sweeping crescendo, Lee twirled Amanda and then promptly brought her back into his embrace.

"What do you say we head home, Mr. Astaire? Ginger Rodgers is tired."

"Anything for you, Amanda. Anything for you."

The End.


End file.
